With Legs Like That
by Shout Diva
Summary: Charlie realizes he needs to tell Lilian how he feels, and when he does, she acts in the only way she knows how.


**Damn that Wreckless Intent CD. I just luff it! I'm like...addicted, big time. Poor Kristen has be dragged along through it. I'm sorry, but...it's you're own fault I like writing with you :-p Yeah so we disclaim both the peeps in the story and of course the song title. Oh and 'pillow talk' ...LMFAO -applause- Best line EVER. ...right, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie Haas sat backstage on one of the crates, listening to Viscera and Lilian talk about the angle for the night. He did his best to listen to them, but once his gaze landed on Lilian he found himself getting lost in her. 

"Charlie...Charlie are you okay?" The small blonde frowned in confusion and rested her hand lightly on his arm. The wrestler jumped slightly at the contact and looked up at Lilian.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You kinda zoned out on us..."

Ignoring her question, he looked around trying to clear his head of his thoughts on her. "Where'd Visc go?"

"He went to get us some water." She smiled and sat next to him. "I feel really bad about all of this. I know you should be in that match at Vengeance for the intercontinental title." She frowned and looked down. "I didn't think everyone would blow this so far out of proportion, you know? It was an accident."

Charlie turned to look at her, in awe of how much she actually did know about the business and big of a heart she had. _Here she comes again, like good medicine. Every step she takes, my blood is flowing._ He opened his mouth to talk when Viscera came back with three bottles of water.

"You didn't talk about anything without me, did ya?" the wrestler joked.

Lilian laughed and stood up, taking a bottle of water. "Of course not, Nelson! Who would do such a thing?"

"Well actually," Charlie started, "I thought maybe I could say that you accepted my apology not only over some dinner, but over pillow talk."

Lilian stared at him, and then started laughing. "That's great Charlie! What if you added that I accepted it 'over and over and over'?"

Charlie's face turned red. "Uhm, okay," he said unsure of himself. "What do you think, big man?"

The 500 hundred pound love machine gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

Pulling his bags onto his shoulder, Charlie stepped out of his locker room, planning to just go back to the hotel and rest. He paused for a moment, hearing the clicking of heels behind him. Turning around he saw Lilian walking over to him.

"Hey!" She walked over to his side and flashed him a bright smile. "A bunch of us were gonna go to the club, you wanna come along?"

Sensing he was about to object, she quickly spoke up once more. "I figure the ride there will give us a chance to talk, Vince decided to give us a little creative room with the angle and I wanted to toss a few ideas at you."

He bit back a groan as a pout spread across her face, while she didn't know it, Charlie had a hard enough resisting her, the pout made it even worse. _She's got a hold on me. I need the remedy. Just to hold her would be a cure for me. _"Alright, I'll go."

The grin on her face was as big as Texas. "Great! You can ride with me if you want to."

"I…okay, sure," he said with a weak smile.

Lilian stopped walking and turned to look at him. "What's wrong? You don't seem very happy."

_Happy? I'm ecstatic! _he thought. "No, I'm fine, really. I'm just really tired."

"Oh, well, you don't have to go if you don't want to," said Lilian. "I just thought you might like to. If you're tired though, I completely understand." She smiled to reassure him.

Charlie shook his head. "No it's fine; I told you I'll go so I will."

Impulsively, Lilian reached up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." She pulled away, and started towards the garage, missing the way Charlie's cheeks turned red.

_She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name. My future is looking bleak, she's outta my league._ Taking a deep breath the young wrestler followed her, muttering softly to himself. "God help me..."

The car ride was silent for a while. Silence was only broken when Lil would sing along with the radio. _Look out, she'll tear your heart out. _Charlie grinned over at her, still in awe by her beauty. "You have an amazing voice."

Her smile was dazzling and he was mesmerized by it. "Thank you, I mean, I do have a little practice," she joked.

They both laughed and Charlie turned the radio down. "So what are these ideas you have?" When the car stopped at a red light, he turned to look at her face. Her make up was very natural looking, as usual and the outfit she had on made her green eyes sparkle. _Look out, she'll rock your world there's no doubt. _He tried to keep his eyes away from her mouth.

"Well, I don't know who Vince is trying to turn heel or face. What I would love to happen is for Nelson to turn on me, and you come to make the save. I think the fans would buy that a lot more," she explained. "Don't get me wrong, I love Nelson to death. He's such a sweetheart, but in reality? There's no way."

A wide grin spread across his face at her words, seemingly telling himself the blonde would rather work with him. Sure considering her other option, it wouldn't be the biggest compliment in the world to most, but to him it was.

"After my comments tonight if you do side with me, I'd imagine we'll be put in some romantic pairing…would you be okay with that?" As soon as the words left his mouth he looked away, not really wanting to hear her answer.

Lilian tilted her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "Let's see…I'd be paid to kiss you..." she continued teasing him..."I guess I could handle that."

"Really?" he asked, shocked.

"Well sure. I kissed Nelson twice, I mean, if I could do that, I'm sure I could handle kissing you."

He let her last words play over and over in his mind, loving how that sounded. "Yeah, I think I could handle it too," he said with a laugh.

"But, like I said earlier, I'm sorry about this. Now you're stuck in an angle with me when you should be going to a pay-per-view to win a title. I feel really awful, Charlie."

Taking a deep breath, Charlie hesitantly reached over brushing the back of his fingers over her cheek. "You did nothing wrong, I should be the one apologizing...I'm the one to blame."

Lilian sighed softly; pulling the car into a parking spot she turned to face him. "Charlie don't do this, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It was an honest mistake. Besides, I've already accepted your apology over and over." She winked and climbed out of the car, waiting for him to join her.

_Get a grip, Haas! _he chided himself. He quickly got out of the car and looked at her standing in front of him. _She comes to you, when she wants to. I'd do anything she wanted me to._ She was wearing a denim skirt with a black halter top designed shirt that had rhinestones along the v-line. He also noticed the black boots she was sporting. _Must be new, _he thought, after realizing he'd never seen the lace up ones. _Who would blame me, with legs like that?_

"Are you ready?" Her voice brought him back from his thoughts.

He shook the cobwebs out of his head. "Yeah, let's go."

She tilted her head to the side, a few blonde strands following over her eyes as she did so. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Acting on impulse, Charlie grabbed her hand and flashed her a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." Not giving her time to object, he led her into the club, thankful they weren't alone anymore.

Inside, quite a few of the superstars were already there. Lilian's eyes grazed across the room, looking for her friends. She spotted them over in a corner and grinned. "I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Okay, see ya." He let out a huge sigh as she walked away. His eyes caught the four inch stiletto heels on her boots and wondered how she could possibly walk in those. He headed over to the bar, ordering himself a beer.

"What's up man?" Shelton Benjamin said, slapping his friend on the back.

Reluctantly, Charlie tore his gaze away from Lilian and looked up at his friend. "Ah not much, you?"

Shelton arched a brow as he watched his former tag team partner. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Tell who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Haas. You know who I'm talking about. You've only been staring at her since you made your return."

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "Just drop it Shelton, it's not going to happen."

"Says who dude? C'mon, she likes you too. Go for it."

Charlie finished off his beer. "Read my lips Shelty: It's not going to happen. She's way out of my league. She's…well, it just won't happen. I know that, so let's not press the issue."

"She drove you here didn't she?" Shelton asked with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, so what? She wanted to talk about some ideas for the storyline."

"Uh-huh, and tell me Charlie, how many minutes in that car did you actually talk about the storyline?" Shelton looked at his friend, and then smiled.

"I'm not getting into this, it's pointless!" Charlie sighed and looked back at his friend. "I'm just gonna go tell Lilian I'm sorry."

"Tell Lilian you're sorry for what?"

The two men turned to see Lilian standing behind them, a confused expression on her face. _Here she comes again, she makes me wanna sin. My heart stops when I think about her coming._ Shelton simply smirked and excused himself, leaving a flustered Charlie to fend for himself.

"Sorry for uh...leaving. I've gotta go, I need sleep." Hoping she bought it he started to walk away only to feel her small hand grab his.

"No, you're not leaving, not now. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Charlie looked down at where her hand held his before his eyes locked with hers. "You are what's wrong." _She's got a hold on me. It's a tragedy that I will never get the chance to have her close to me._

A look of hurt flashed across her face and she quickly dropped his hand. _When she moves she takes my breath away. _She looked off to the side, pursing her lips. "Oh, I see."

"No, not like that," he said, realizing how she took that. "That's not what I meant." He reached out to touch her arm, but she pulled away.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that you're why my head's been in the clouds lately. I can't focus on anything when you're around." He shook his head and grabbed both her shoulders. "This isn't a bad thing, don't think that, okay? I'm just…really confused."

Lilian shrugged and looked away from him. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later then."

He moved his hands, gently cupping her face in his hands giving her no choice but to look at him. "I need you to just listen to me because otherwise I don't think I'll have the courage to do this."

Lilian bit her lip and looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. _She's breaking me down - she's everywhere that I wanna go. Breaking me down - she gets me high when I'm feeling low. She's breaking me down - she's on the move like a rolling stone. _Taking a shaky breath, Charlie spoke softly.

"Do you know why I'm really so upset that I hurt you...it's because I like you, probably more than I should. When I hurt you, when I heard you screaming in pain because of something I did, I thought I ruined any chance I might have had with you. But you've proved me wrong, the fact that you're still talking to me, let alone willing to work an angle with me, it's just one of the many things about you that amaze me."

She looked at him very a while. Charlie thought he'd really screwed things up and started to drop his hands from her face, but stopped when she leaned in closer, pressing her lips on to his. _She's like that, like that!_ He was stunned, without a doubt, but suddenly it seemed like they weren't in a club filled with hundreds of people. He kissed her back ever so gently until she finally pulled away, smiling.

"I thought you would hate me even more because of all the heat you were sure to get from the guys. I just didn't know how to say anything. To be completely honest, when Vince told us that we were going to be in an angle together, I wanted to turn around and do a back flip or something. I was so excited." She grinned at him again and then looked down, her cheeks flushing. "Sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to kiss you. Well, actually I did…I don't know. I'm sorry. We can leave now if you want."

Grinning down at her, Charlie pulled away. "We're not going anywhere, not until you dance with me."

Lilian sent him a playful pout. "Maybe I don't wanna..."

He smirked and playfully shrugged. "Fine with me, just remind me to make sure Vince knows you wanna stay paired with Viscera."

She grumbled softly and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. "You're just plain evil!"

Wrapping his arms around her small waist, Charlie pulled Lilian against him. "You can punish me later, I promise."

She shook her head, laughing. She moved her body with the beat of the music. Charlie danced along, trying not to grind too much, but it was hard not to with her pressed against him. _She moves and she moves and she moves. She moves and she grooves with legs like that! _By the time the song ended, her head was spinning. Even though the song had stopped, she kept herself pressed to his muscular form. "Hotel?" she whispered in his ear.

"Let's go," he whispered back.

She practically dragged him to the door, eager to get him alone. Charlie saw Shelton talking to another girl and when Shelton looked up, seeing him with Lilian, he grinned and winked at his friend. Charlie flipped him the bird.

Barely making it out to the car, Charlie pulled the small blonde against him once more. She giggled, trying her best to keep an innocent look on her face. "Why Mr. Haas, what on Earth do you think you're doing?"

Despite her innocent act, she moved her finger to the buttons of his shirt, undoing the top few so she could run her fingers along his chest. Her actions were rewarded by a soft growl before his lips came crashing down on top of hers once more.

Hours later, when their lips finally pulled a part, Lilian laid back into the pillows. The sheets were shaped in the infamous Hollywood 'L' shape around them. She turned on her side to face him where he was waiting with open arms.

"Do you always stay at a Hilton?"

She laughed. "Is that the first question you always ask?"

He pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "Well it just seems like you were, I don't know, expecting someone?"

She laughed again, slapping his chest. "No, once a month or so I try to put together all the money I've said by staying at Best Westerns and other hotels and get myself a nice room. You'd be amazed at what one night of good sleep in a hotel bed would do for you."

They were quiet for a moment before she said, "I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"We didn't lie to the fans." She looked up and saw the confused look on Charlie's face. "I mean, you know, the pillow talk thing."

They both started laughing and he said, "I guess you're right. But I think I enjoy the real thing better than just saying we did on National Television." He paused for a second. "I have one more question."

"Go for it," she replied closing her eyes and resting her head on his bare chest.

"Where do you get all those boots?"

He could feel her shaking on him from her laughter. "It depends on which city we're in for a show. My favorite is Gucci though."

"And how much are those?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You don't want to know."

* * *

**Okay, we know he didn't say she accepted it 'over and over and over' on RAW but...he should've. Because as great as that was, that would've made it like 50 times better. So we added it in there. :-D**

**- Kristen & Katy  
**


End file.
